let's sing!
by kaby
Summary: they all sing.. and they rock!.. i accept reviews... cap7 up! sesshomaru is singing?, a Guns 'n Roses song?....cool!.. he thinks no one can hear him, but.... you never know, " woahhhh sweet chil of mine....!"
1. basket case green day

This is the first of the songfics here. I think it's funny and the song describes inuyasha. He is the one singing it. -...- : things they say ".." : words of the song. (... ) : things i say __________________________________________________________________  
  
kagome:-inuyahsa, what's wrong with you?- inuyasha: "Do you have the time  
to listen to me whine  
About NOTHING and EVERYTHING  
all at once."  
Kagome:-yes, yes, tell me-  
Inuyasha:"I am one of those Melodramatic fools Neurotic to the bone  
Kagome:"No doubt about it"  
  
Inuyasha:"Sometimes I give myself the CREEPS (when you loose your sword) Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me (when you think 'bout kagome) It all keeps adding up I think I'm CRACKING UP Am I just PARANOID? Or am I just STONED"  
  
Shippo:- what's stoned?-  
Sango:-nothing.. inuyasha, go on-  
  
Inuyasha: "I went to a shrink (miroku) To analyze my dreams He says it's lack of sex that's bringing me down I went to a whore (kikyo) she said my life's a bore So quit my whining cause it's bringing HER down"  
  
Sometimes I give myself the CREEPS Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me It all keeps adding up I think I'm CRACKING UP Am I just PARANOID? Uh,yuh,yuh,ya  
  
Grasping to CONTROL So I better hold on  
  
Sometimes I give myself the CREEPS Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me It all keeps adding up I think I'm CRACKING UP Am I just PARANOID? Or am I just Stoned  
  
Kagome: oh, that was too much information.  
Inuyasha: you asked me  
Sango: well, i didn't know you can sing inuyasha  
Inuyasha: feh!  
Miroku: i want to sing too!  
Every one else: me too!  
  
Coming soon...  
Sango: no miroku... kagome and i will not sing all the things she said!  
Shipo: can i sing?  
Kag: we are ll going to sing! 


	2. underneath at all no doubt

Hi! i know it took me a long time to update, but i was making   
  
another fic (fallen, you can read it now). Well, here is chap two.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
inuyasha and cia are in the woods singing ...  
  
kagome: now how wants to sing? miroku?  
  
miroku: i prefer seing you singing, and i don't mind if you dance for me  
  
*sango's crazy/electric/angry eyes*  
  
miroku: just kidding!  
  
sango: sure...  
  
kagome: all rigth, i'll sing. Inuyasha, listen my song.  
  
inuyasha: ok  
  
sango :" i think she wants to say something to him with the song" *kagome blinks at   
  
sango like she has read her mind.  
  
kagome: here i go *beach backgrounds*  
  
kagome: *There's times where I want something more  
  
Someone more like me  
  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
  
Seems incomplete  
  
But, you see the colors in me like no one else  
  
And behind your doggy ears you're...   
  
You're something else  
  
You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You want to love me  
  
Underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You're really lovely*  
  
inuyasha: lovely?  
  
miroku: (whispers) don't be mad, that's a good thing, she likes you  
  
inuyasha: oh...Oh.....Cool!  
  
...kagome continues...  
  
kagome:*You know some real bad tricks  
  
And you need some "sits" sometimes (inu: lie!)  
  
But, lately you've been trying real hard  
  
And giving me your best.  
  
And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
  
That I've ever had  
  
And when it's really bad  
  
I guess it's not that bad   
  
You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You want to love me  
  
Underneath it all  
  
I'm really lucky  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You're really lovely*  
  
... the guys are whispering...  
  
inuyasha:i had no idea kagome felt this way.  
  
miroku: well, now you know it.. what are you gonna do?  
  
inuyasha: don't know.  
  
... and kagome keep singing...  
  
Kagome: *So many moons that we have seen  
  
sometimes you're human just like me  
  
I've seen right through and underneath  
  
And you make me better  
  
I've seen right through and underneath  
  
And you make me better  
  
Better... better...   
  
Lady Saw:You are my real Prince Charmin'  
  
Like the heat from the fire  
  
You were always burnin'  
  
And each time you're around  
  
My body keeps stalin'  
  
For your touch  
  
Your kisses and your sweet romancin'  
  
There's an underside to you  
  
That so many adore  
  
Aside from your temper  
  
Everything else secure  
  
You're good for me, baby  
  
Oh that, I'm sure  
  
Over and over again  
  
I want more.*  
  
all the guys: who the fuck was that?  
  
... lady saw dissapears...  
  
shippo: maybe she was a spirit  
  
miroku: nevermind, keep singing..  
  
Kagome: *kikyo has just rejected you  
  
And all you've got left is me  
  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
  
I guess it's meant to be  
  
You're really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
You want to love me  
  
Underneath it all  
  
I'm really lovely  
  
Underneath it all  
  
And you're really lovely*  
  
kagome: did you like it?  
  
all: yes, you sing good.  
  
inuyasha: can we talk  
  
all: yes  
  
inuyasha: *electric eyes to all his friends* ALONE!  
  
kagome: sure. what do you want to say to me?  
  
inuyasha: i....  
  
END CHAP 2.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
hi, i just can't help to think this song is meant for them,  
  
it's so cute.. awww...  
  
HEy! leave some reviews, if you like, you can tell me with want  
  
song do you think inuyasha can say to kagome that he loves her too.  
  
Bye! 


	3. i don't wanna miss a thing

Hi. last time kagome sang to inuyasha. he felt kinda bad cause her song was perfect and his song had been just a joke..  
Chap 3.______________________________  
  
Sango: well, now i'm gonna sing  
Mir: please sing this * grabs a xtina aguilera cd and points to 'dirrrrty' *  
Sango: no way  
Inu: i want to sing again, sango, can you wait?  
Mir: ____ (insert 2 or 3 bad words, it's a rated fic.. by the way, i don't own inuyasha, or the songs _________ (insert like 7 words).  
Sango: sure, but this time try to sing good, i'm your friend and everything, but you are an awful singer.  
Inu: liar! You are jealous  
Shipo: no, you can't sing.. you were just yelling and jumping around  
Inu: * with an 'i-know-everything' face* that's because i was singing a punk song.. but this time i'm serious *  
Kag: yeah.. sure * _ *  
Inu: just hear me.. especialy you kagome...  
Kag: "me?... cool"  
Inu:-- I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure-  
Kag: inuyasha...  
Sango: *low voice to miroku * i didn't knew he can sing that good  
Mir: yes, he is good.. but wait 'til you hear ME  
Sango: whatever... *inuyasha keeps singing *  
Inu: --Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing-  
*kagome is looking at him amazed *  
shipo: *puppy eyes * inuyasha... congratulations!  
  
*inuyasha keeps singing with a big smile*  
inu:-- Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes  
  
And thank God we're together  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing-  
  
* then he stands in front of kagome and holds her hands *  
kag: inuyasha.... *he covers her mouth with his hand and continues *  
inu: --I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just want to hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time... yeahhh.....  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
I don't want to miss a thing-  
  
Kag: wow! Inuyasha.. you are a great singer  
Inu: thanks, and i mean it  
Sng/mir: awwwww.. hahaha  
Inu: hey! Don't stare at us  
Mir: ibuyasha! We are all watching! *with a fake scandalized face *  
Inu: you are so jealous, aren't you *looks at him, looks at sango, looks at hiraikotsu *  
Mir: shut up  
Sango: inuyasha, you were great, but now i'm gonna sing.  
END Chap 3  
Kaby: please review  
Readers: we will  
*i don't own the readers *  
inuyasha: thanks  
kaby: why?  
Inu: for making me look cool  
Kaby: ok, and i didn't made you look cool.. you are cool  
*inuyasha smiles *  
kaby: bye! 


	4. objection shakira

Hello again!, last time was sango's turn, but she let inuyasha g It's not her fault that she's so irresistible go first.. __________________CHAP 4:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
sango: now I'm gonna sing. hey! Where's miroku? * he was "talking" with a girl that has lost  
sango: he is so..  
Kag: miroku! Come here, sango wants to sing  
Sango: ( with you-are-an-idiot eyes to miroku).. I was gonna sing something romantic, but here's what you deserve.  
Mir: "ha! She was going to sing something romantic.. cool!"  
  
Sango: "It's not their fault thatthey're so irresistible But all the damage they caused is unfixable Every twenty seconds you repeat some name But when it comes to me you don't care  
  
If I'm alive or dead, so.."  
  
Mir: hey! That's not true. I care.  
Sango: oh.. yeah.. shut up! *keeps singing *  
  
Sango: "Objection I don't want to be the exception To get a bit of your attention Love is for free and I'm not your mother But you don't even bother Objection  
I'm tired of this triangle Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again No way I've got to get away!"  
  
Mir: I didn't. *every body: shut up!  
Mir: sorry.  
  
Sango: "Next to the girls in the village I'm minimal That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible But you've got to know small things also count Better put your feet on the ground And see what it's about, so  
Objection  
I don't want to be the exception To get a bit of your attention Love is for free and  
I'm not your mother But you don't even bother Objection I'm tired of this triangle Got dizzy dancing tango I'm falling apart in your hands again No way No, No, No, No."  
  
Mir: but sango. don't be so mad, maybe..  
  
Sango: "I wish there was a chance for You and me I wish you could find our Place to be Away from here *she gets close to miroku, and he thinks she's gonn kiss him, but she starts to sing again in low voice , glaring at him*  
  
Sango: "This is pathetic  
And sardonic  
And sadistic  
And psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be  
But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't you count on me  
Don't you count on me boy  
* she gets away from miroku and sings * Objection I don't want to be the exception To get a bit of your attention Love is for free and I'm not your mother But you don't even bother Objection I'm tired of this triangle Got dizzy dancing tango I'm falling apart in your hands again No way I've got to get away  
Get Away!"  
  
Mir: sango, I didn't knew that..  
Inuyasha: what the _______ ( remember, this is a G rated fic ^_^ . but you all know inuyasha said fuck. oops!) is tango?  
Kag: I'll show you later. o_- ,but we better not interrupt miroku now.  
Inu: ok  
Mir: I'm sorry, really, I know, I've hear you, now you hear me.  
Sango: I don't wanna  
Mir: * puppy eyes * please?  
Sango: ok, but you better don't sing anything stupid or I won't talk to you.  
* kagome: "I hope he doesn't sing a rap song.. or she will hiraikotsu him to dead" *  
  
____________________________end chap 4:___________________--  
well, I hope you like it, now you can leave a review.. what song can miroku sing to say he's sorry?... bye! 


	5. missunderstood bon jovi

Hi. Last time sango was really mad with miroku, and made it clear. poor miroku.. he's not that bad.. or is he?... _____________________CHAP 5________________________________________  
  
mir: --sango please...  
sango: shut up... leave me alone  
kag: sango, at least listen to him  
inu: oh miroku, looks like you've ruin it.  
Mir: i have hope, inuyasha... ...* walks and stands in front of sango*  
Sango: don't you dare... *hiraikotsu in hand*--  
  
Mir: "Should I? Could I?  
Have said the wrong things right  
a thousand times  
  
If I could just rewind, I see it in my mind  
  
If I could turn back time, you'd still be mine"  
  
sango: --but you can't, and i'm mad at you  
mir: that's true, but i'm tryin' to make things better  
sango: too late  
mir: it's never too late---  
  
mir: "You cried, I died  
  
I should have shut my mouth,  
things headed south  
  
As the words slipped off my tongue,  
they sounded dumb  
  
If this old heart could talk,  
it'd say you're the one!"  
I'm wasting time when I think about it  
  
sango: --i'm... the one?  
Mir: of course dear sango  
Sango: *less mad * well, that can change things for  
you.. you better not lie to me--  
  
mir: "I should have run all night,  
I would have turn off the lights  
  
I was misunderstood  
  
I stumbled like my words, Did the best I could  
  
Damn, misunderstood." * sango was looking happier, miroku gets a little closer*  
  
mir: "Could I? Should I?  
  
Apologize for spiying you on the lake that night  
  
Staying out too late with all our friends  
  
You found me hidden looking at you again  
  
You cried, I tried  
  
To stretch the truth, but didn't lie  
  
It's not so bad when you think about i  
I should have run all night,  
I would have turn off the lights  
  
I was misunderstood  
  
I stumbled like my words,  
did the best I could  
  
Damn, misunderstood  
  
Intentions good"  
  
sango: --i know your intentions are good, but your acts ruin everything.--  
  
mir: "It's you and I, just think about it...  
  
I should have run all night  
  
I would have turn off the lights  
  
I was misunderstood  
  
I stumbled like my words,  
did the best I could...  
  
I 'm hanging outside your door  
  
I've been here before  
  
Misunderstood  
  
I stumbled like my words,  
did the best I could  
  
Damn, misunderstood  
  
Intentions good."  
  
Sango: --well, i think i'll give you another chance  
Mir: you are so good, that's why i like you  
Sango: ^-^'  
Inu: wow, i thougth you were lost, you are lucky  
Mir: that's not luck, i'm smart  
Inu: what do you mean? I'm smort too  
Mir: sure... smort.... haha  
Inu: shut up *hits miroku*  
Sango-kagome: don't fight boys!  
Mir: *beaten up, in the floor * the girls are rigth , make love not war  
Girls: inuyasha.. excuse us...continue what you were doing please  
Inu: sure. 


	6. frozen madonna

Hi, sorry I took so long to update but I was making more fics for you..(you can check them).Last time miroku said he was sorry and things got back to normal..But they were watched..  
  
Inu: --somebody is out there.  
Kag: let's see!  
*they found a little girl*  
kag: she's the child that is with sesshomaru. why are you here?  
Rin: nevermind. I just was curious because of the music. what were you doing?  
Inu: we were singing  
Rin: why?  
Kag: cause it's a way to say how you fell and make the others listen to you  
Rin: good idea..  
Inu: what?  
Rin: nevermind. goodbye!  
Inu: (thinking) she's a weird child. maybe that's why she can stand my brother..  
  
* Rin ran (I liked that : rin ran, rin ran, rin ran.. French may have trouble saying that) to sesshomaru and hugged him*  
  
sessh: what?  
Rin: lord sesshomaru. I want to sing a song, I saw inuyasha doing it, and I want to  
Sessh: I told you not to visit my half brother  
Rin: but he's nice  
Sessh: but I hate him  
Rin: why can't you just let go  
Sessh: because.  
Rin: but he's not a bad guy  
Sessh: to me, he is, and I hate him  
Rin: that's cruel of you lord sesshomaru  
Sessh: so?  
Rin: well, I want you to listen my song, cause it is for you  
Sessh: whatever. *he was with his usual "expression", but kinda curious. that little child brings out the best of him*  
Rin: well, here I go!  
*Sesshomaru was quiet. looking not-that-interested, but watching with attention*  
  
Rin: "You only see what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
  
You're broken  
  
When your heart's not open"  
  
Sessh: rin. you are to nice to understand some things *she  
didn't listen and keeped singing*  
  
Rin: " Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, you'll never fall apart  
  
Mmmmmm, let your heart to be  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key"  
  
Sessh: I can't. I'll figth with inuyasha til I get what I want. he is  
the only one to blame, I'll take the sword I deserve soon.  
  
Rin: "Now there's no point in placing the blame  
  
And you should know we all suffer the same  
  
If I lose you  
  
My heart will be broken  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
  
Let all the hurt inside or you'll die  
  
You're frozen  
  
When your heart's not open"  
  
Sessh: rin. you're so nice that it's dangerous for yourself. it's better be frozen than get burned child  
  
Rin: " Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
  
Mmmmmm, you'll never fall apart  
  
Mmmmmm, let your heart to be  
  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key...  
  
If I could melt your heart.."  
  
Sessh: rin.. (thinking) in your heart, you know I'm not that bad. and I'm not frozen.. but this world is bad when we are nice.I don't wanna be frozen.. but I need to be strong and protect you. you are so small. I think of you like a little sister I have to take care of..  
Rin: did you like it?  
Sessh: was ok. now let me rest *then he pretended he fell asleep to have time to think in all the words rin has said.* _________________________________END CHAP 6_________________________________  
  
Well. Thanks for the waiting and for read my fic.. please review... Sesshomaru is re-thinking a lot of things.. maybe he has a theme too. but I don't think he is gonna sing it in public. 


	7. sweet child of mine Guns n' Roses

Hello, last time, rin said some things to sesshomaru. and she was  
singing..  
______________________CAP 7________________________________  
Sesshomaru was now alone in the forrest,  
while rin and jaken were sleeping  
near. He took a walk and he was thinking about  
all the things she said.. * Don't  
worry, he is not singing that.. but I hope I had scared you.  
just imagine that.  
no way, I'm not that crazy*.. Now, seriously he was thinking.  
Sessh: this little girl is may be right, but I don't  
think I'll changemyself. too bad for her.and that singing idea  
that's just weird. "it's a way to say what you think using someone  
else's words". maybe it is not that weird.. I feel like I want to  
say some things but I don't know how . I don't know why but  
since she's here I haven't killed any body and I don't want to.  
*He keeped walking and starts to remember some song  
he has listen (I don't careif axl hadn't even born yet, guns  
and roses rules!). then, he started to dsing  
in low voice, only to himself. nobody shoul*  
Sessh: "she's got a smile  
that it seems to me  
reminds me of childhood  
memories  
where everything was as fresh  
as the bright blue skies  
now and then  
when i see her face  
she takes me away  
to that special place  
and if i stare too long  
i'd probably break down and cry  
woah,oh,oh  
sweet child o' mine  
woah,oh,oh  
sweet love o' mine"  
*He was thinking of how she was right all along,  
being near to rin was like being a child, but she was happy  
even she had had so many bad things, it gave  
him lots of hope. his childhood hadn't been the happiest  
neither, but now he feel he can be happy*  
Sessh: "she's got eyes  
of the bluest skies (sorry if they aren't blue.  
what color are rin's eyes?)  
as if they  
thought of rain  
i'd hate to look into those eyes  
and see an ounce of pain  
her hair reminds me  
of a warm,safe place  
where as a child  
i'd hide  
and pray for the thunder  
and the rain  
to quietly pass me by  
woah,oh,oh  
sweet child o' mine  
woah,oh,oh  
sweet love o' mine"  
*Rin woke up and run to sesshomaru, who still was  
singing, in low voice of course, but she had heard him anyway. *  
Rin: I knew you like music  
Sessh: I don't *rin was almost in tears. she tough she  
had imagined that he was singing*  
Rin: ahh.. I see, you don't like anything.  
Sessh: but I like this one song.*he kept singing in low  
low voice, only hearble to rin (he was carrying her) and himself*  
Sessh: "woah,oh,oh  
sweet child o' mine  
woah,oh,oh  
sweet love o' mine  
woah,oh,oh,oh  
sweet child o' mine  
woah,oh,oh  
sweet love o' mine  
where do we go?  
where do we go now?  
sweet child  
sweet child o' mine"  
*Sesshomaru finished singing, and saw rin, she had  
felt asleep in his armlike a baby. then he moved her face so she  
can breath better and let her sleep like this. he felt asleep too and  
rin was holding the with stuff that everybody  
thinks is sesshmaru's tail like a teddy bear.*  
_________________________END CHAP 7_________________________________  
Well, I think it was cute. but something they didn't knew.  
somebody else was watching. and it gave her one idea.she had  
something to say too, and she didn't  
know how to say it neigther. it was perfect, now she can tell  
somethings to somebody..  
Please review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
